


Too Close

by rhapsodyvintage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Distress, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock mpreg, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Parentlock, Pregnant John, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodyvintage/pseuds/rhapsodyvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really want an mpreg fic in which John is close to dying in labour and Sherlock is freaking out because he's so scared of loosing John and the doctors say he may have to make the choice between John or the baby but in the end they both pull through by the skin of their teeth.  -Anonymous Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

No, no, no, no. This is all wrong, I-John-

With the sight of John pale and swollen on the bed, all thoughts stopped. The white lights were far too hot and bright and every sound seemed magnified a thousand fold. The rustles of the scrubs around Sherlock’s mouth, arms and abdomen were barely heard over the pounding of blood in his ears. Blood that he desperately wished he could give to his mate, who needed it far more than Sherlock did right now.

The birth had begun normally, except that pushing wasn’t working so well for John- which wasn’t entirely unexpected. They had been in the middle of prepping John for a c-section when his vitals suddenly began to plummet and he had to be raced into surgery half-prepped. Something had ruptured inside John’s body; very soon they found out it was the collection of blood vessels holding the fetus securely inside his belly. John was losing blood fast and they needed to get the baby out, now. Which was going to be very hard considering how much it had dropped when John tried pushing naturally.

“John, please-“

The strangled plead had barely escaped Sherlock’s pale and cracked lips before John’s eyes shot open and fixed themselves on the detective.

“Help… me.”

“You heard him!” Sherlock barked, throwing his meanest military voice at the doctors, who were huddled around John’s cut open abdomen, filled with far more blood than it should be. The thought of a baby coming soon barely crossed Sherlock’s mind until he saw the amniotic sac surrounding it.

An arm was yanking him hard away from John’s side and before Sherlock could throw a punch he was back in the hallway outside delivery, and the doctor before him pulled back his mask and fixed him in a stern urgent look. “Mr. Holmes, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but we don’t know if your husband is going to make it. He’s losing blood fast, and the baby is at risk for suffocation. Right now we need to know if you could make the choice between the baby or him, if it comes down to that. We’re working as quickly as we can, but-” Sherlock turned back on his heel and into the operating room, leaving the words behind him.

“John. Always.”

The nurses were helping to put John through a blood transfusion (hurriedly but dutifully given by Lestrade) and help him recover the lost blood. Sherlock gripped his husband’s hand and kissed his sweaty forehead, almost, for a moment, considering prayer. “John, I know you can do this, you’re strong,” he murmured, closing his eyes tightly. This nightmare wasn’t going away.

A nurse barked out John’s rising stats- an encouraging sign. They plummeted again as the doctors were finally able to cut the baby away and pull it out of John’s abdomen, taking some precious blood with it. The baby’s screams were barely processed before the other doctors were suctioning the remaining blood away and sewing John’s stomach up in a flurry of movement.

“Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, you’re fathers to a healthy baby boy.” The voice seemed a thousand miles away, but Sherlock did feel a distinct wave of relief before returning his attentions to the screen with John’s heartbeat and blood pressure on it, which was consistent though low. The blood transfusions were starting to work better- color was starting to return to John’s face and he looked more aware.

The first thing out of his lips was to see the baby, which a nurse was already bringing forward. A squalling baby boy.

“Hamish,” Sherlock murmured, taking the small bundle into his arms and cataloging every detail in his son’s face. He bent slightly to show John, who was smiling the most beautiful smile that Sherlock had ever seen in their 9 years together. “Hamish Theodore Watson-Holmes.”

John had only been deemed “going to be okay” for a few hours when Sherlock paced outside the nursery window where Hamish lay napping. As soon as his adrenaline kick wore off and Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Molly and even Mycroft had seen the new arrival, a gnawing guilt had been tearing at Sherlock’s insides. He had picked John over the baby… Without even a second’s thought he picked his husband and could have killed this beautiful baby boy. How could he ever forgive himself? He bit anxiously at his cuticles and looked away from his son.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued at a later date!


End file.
